Cinderella
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Before Drew came to Camp Half-Blood, she was a maid in her own house after her stepfamily show their true colors. Years later, Drew rebeled against her own evil stepfamily for love...Soon, she realizes the pain of love and fighting for new loves are going to be harder to fight for. Prequel to The Evil Queen or Snow White. Can Drew love ever again?


**Drew: Say it…**

**Me: No….**

**Percy: Say it…**

**Me: No!**

**Leo: Say it…**

**Drew: (Uses charmspeak) Say it…..**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…Wait hey no fair!**

**Leo: Yeah!**

**Drew: Sorry, but Piper is not here and I get to use it one anyone that is stubborn to not do what they are supposed to do. **

**Me: Umm…Okay….Let's start the show!**

**Chapter 1- I Knew You were Trouble…**

In a desert far from the bright lights of New York or anywhere near the city, on the ground laid millions of trash, bottles of root beer, old no longer glowing clear glow sticks, and cigars from a crazy punk rock concert. The ground was drier than any desert and there laid a girl with short light brown hair that was tipped in very long strands of hot pink.  
The girl woke up and groaned.

She pushed herself up and put her hand on her head. The girl was named Drew Miyako Ella Tanaka.

Well….she was… She was once an ordinary girl who had a loving father who was rich and gave her anything she desires or anything he thought his beloved daughter should have. What she didn't have was a mother. So her father married a handsome woman named Agatha Fox when Drew was just 7 years old. Agatha Fox had two daughters just Drew's age named Anastasia Fox and Darcy Fox.

Soon a horrible tragedy came, Drew's father died. Drew cried for days and was now a orphan, but the most horrible thing of all was that Drew's Stepmother showed her true colors and the stepmothers and her daughters abused, humiliated, and tortured little Drew. Soon Drew was to be a maid in her own house and was given so many chores. Drew was a modern day Cinderella.

Drew eventually grew up and when she was 14 years old, she fell in love with a bad boy named, Alan Smith. But, the story here is not the end, it's the beginning.

Drew put closed her eyes as she thought of yesterday and the days before it.

"When you lose yourself, the memories come back like you were drunk and you remember your mistakes," Drew thought. "When I lost myself, I remember the times I fell in love."

Drew opened her eyes as she got up and looked around her.

The memories suddenly crashed into her mind and Drew had wet huge tears sliding down her beautiful porcelain face and Drew start slowly walking around that area she was in.

"I remember yesterday and the couple of months before that," Drew thought. "I think something in me knew he was trouble when I first saw him. I think he knew too."

Drew slowly closed her eyes and the memories returned to her again and she thought of the times with Alan …..

(This song is by Taylor swift and it fits perfectly into the theme of this chapter and watch the music video for how I wrote the chapter)

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

**To be continued…..**

**Please Review for ONLY nice comments and suggestions or questions. No Excuses. Have a great day!**

**If you are not catching of what this chapter is about here it is and here are some reasons why I made the Drew like this: **

**Drew woke up from a concert and is remembering the times with her cheating just a day ago boyfriend, Alan. **

**Drew is Asian, but she takes after her father's grandmother who is a European descendant and her father is adopted into a Asian Family so that's how he got the Japanese last name in my story. **

**Drew Tanaka is my version of a mix of two music videos I watched, but one of them you already guessed. If you did not, then you are not getting this story and look at the song lyrics and the singer of the song! **

**Drew is your modern day Cinderella and struggles with life. **

**Drew starts to rebel everything, because of her "dear" boyfriend. **

**Drew does not know she is the daughter of Aphrodite yet. **

**This is a prequel to a future story I'm writing. **


End file.
